Il est 5h, Paris s'éveille
by jermenes
Summary: Kaori et Ryô passent des vacances dans la ville lumière, reviendrontil les mêmes de ce voyage? Défis de Kajou ke je relève.Disclaimer: Les personnages de Il est 5h, Paris s'éveille. sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.
1. Le beurre

La neige tombait abondamment sur Shinjuku, les rues étaient désertes, les magasins du centre-ville avaient tous, sans exception, clos leurs volets depuis bien longtemps. Les gens étaient rentrés chez eux pour savourer la douce chaleur de leur foyer. Pourtant, la silhouette d'un homme se dessinait dans la neige.

-Elle en a des idées Kaori ! Me faire courir aux cents mille diables pour aller chercher une motte de beurre ! Comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer ! En plus j'ai mis des heures avant de trouver une boutique ouverte, ah saleté de neige.

Il trébucha, la tête la première dans un bonhomme de neige, se retrouvant avec la carotte enfoncée jusqu'au gosier.

-Pouahhhh !!!!!Je craque……….je sens que je vais CRAQUER ! Il envoya voler la neige qui lui recouvrait le corps, recracha le nez gelé du bonhomme et s'ébroua de toutes ses forces dans tous les sens, tel un chien tombé dans la marre au canards ! -

-Bon, c'est mieux comme ça, à la maison maintenant ! Il pointa fièrement son doigt en direction du chemin qu'il lui restait à parcourir.

-Mais……OH NON ! Il regarda ses deux mains, tours à tours, elles étaient vides, désespérément vide……

-C'est pas possible, fit-il la tête baissée, j'ai balancé le beurre…….Kaori va me tuer, elle ne croira jamais à mon histoire…..

Il se retourna, inspectant des yeux trottoirs et route de cette maudite ruelle complètement recouverte d'un manteau immaculé, mais…. pas de beurre... « Je retourne ? Se questionna-t-il intérieurement. ».

-Nan, je préfère la massue plutôt que de geler une heure de plus dans ce froid, de toute façon je parie que c'est fermé maintenant. ». Et il continua sa route, tête basse vers l'appartement, résigné au sort qui l'attendait.

Arrivé à destination, il se planta devant la porte. « Si je rentre sans une explication, ça va chauffer pour moi….vite trouver quelque chose……humm j'ai croisé Saeko et on…..non elle va pas aimer ! Humm mais moi j'aurais bien apprécier la voir, Saeko, elle aurait pu me réchauffer………NON ! Faut te trouver une excuse, aller Ryô cherche ! ».

Rien à faire, notre nettoyeur avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne trouvait aucun motif qui aurait pu lui éviter de finir écraser sous un 10 tonnes. Le froid avait pris possession de tous ses membres, il n'arrivait plus à refermer ses doigts, il lui fallait prendre une décision, sinon il finirait congelé sur place. Il finit par opter pour la massue. Il posa sa main sur la clenche et l'abaissa aussi doucement que possible, Kaori pourrait ne pas remarquer son entré et il pourrait ainsi échapper à un futur supplice.

-C'EST A CETTE HEURE QUE TU RENTRES????? Hurla Kaori à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Raté, elle m'a vu ! ».

-Ben c'est qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'ouvert, j'ai du faire le tour de la ville pour trouver un magasin ouvert. Ryô avait pris un air faussement confus.

-Humm, bon passe moi-le-moi ce beurre !

Ryô se passa la main derrière la nuque, croisant ses jambes l'une sur l'autre.

-C'est que……..tu vois y avait ce bonhomme de neige….et….

-QUOI ????!!!!!! Je passe toute la journée à faire un repas à Monsieur, je te demande juste d'aller me chercher un peu de beurre……..Et toi tu passes la journée à FAIRE DES BONHOMMES DE NEIGES ??????? NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?????!!!!!!

-Ben non…..glump…..je….

BLAM

Une massue de 1000 tonnes « Je vais t'apprendre à faire des bonhommes de neiges moi ! » vint s'écraser lourdement sur le crâne, déjà en piteux état, du pauvre nettoyeur qui n'avait pas eu le temps de finir son explication.

-Des bonhommes de neiges ??? Non mais ! Je lui en ficherais moi des bonhommes de neiges ! Fit Kaori en retournant furieuse à la cuisine.

« Je me demande pourquoi j'essaye de me justifier moi, de toute façon ça se termine toujours part une massue ». Ryô était rentré de tout l'avant du corps dans le mur, là tête passant à l'extérieur de l'appartement. « En plus je suis de nouveau dans le froid ».

Les deux City Hunter s'étaient attablés, ils mangeaient en silence. Kaori n'avait pas put finir de préparer son repas comme elle l'aurait aimé, elle boudait devant son assiette, une main appuyée contre son menton.

-J'ai vraiment essayer de t'en rapporté, c'est pas de ma faute cette fois, je te le jure. Ryô avait osé briser le silence oppressant qui s'était installé entre eux. Kaori releva la tête vers son partenaire, elle était stupéfaite, jamais elle ne l'avait entendu s'excuser auprès d'elle.

-C'est pas grave, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Elle est belle quand elle sourit ».

- C'est juste que je voulais te faire un nouveau plat, et sans beurre je pouvais pas y arriver, ça sera pour une prochaine fois !

-Kaori….

-Oui ?

-Finalement c'est une bonne chose que je ne te l'ai pas ramené.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Fit une Kaori interrogative.

-Parce que tu as assez de matière grasses comme ça sur tes hanches, inutile d'en rajouter. Et puis après tu ne pourras plus rentrer dans tes jeans et je vais encore devoir dépenser une fortune pour te refaire une garde r…

-QUOI ??????!!!!!!!!!!!!

CRACK

Kaori avait soulevé la table (avec tout ce qui s'y trouvait dessus !) et l'avait balancée sur la tête de Ryô.

-ESPECE DE CRETIN ! SI J'AI DU REFAIRE MA GARDE ROBE, C'EST PARCE QUE JE N'AVAIS PLUS RIEN !!!! Et la prochaine fois, tu te feras à dîner tout seul ! J'irai chez Miki moi !

« Quel sale caractère ! Mais je devais sortir une ânerie parce qu'elle devenait excitante à me regarder avec ces grands yeux ! »

-………humrfffff……..

Kaori était montée sur le toit, folle de rage contre son partenaire de travail. La neige s'était remise à tomber mais la jeune femme ne paressait pas s'en soucier.

« Je me demande pourquoi je m'évertue encore à lui faire plaisir ! Il ne sait être que méchant avec moi, je ne saurais même plus me souvenir d'une journée où il ne m'a pas sortit une ânerie, où qu'il n'est pas parti faire le joli cœur. Je parie qu'il a fait la tournée des bars, et résultat je n'ai même pas pu finir mon repas moi ! Je suis un ange de rester avec ce type….. »

Elle s'appuya sur la rampe, contemplant la ville endormie sous la neige. Pas un client depuis le début du mois, et ça ne risquait pas de changer, car ce temps était prévu encore deux semaines et aucune personne un temps soit peu censée ne se hasarderait à sortir dans de telles conditions.

« Même les bandits prennent des vacances…..tout le monde prend des vacances…..sauf moi ! ».

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, lui arrachant un sursaut. Ryô venait d'installer sa veste sur le corps recouvert de poudre blanche de la jeune femme.

-Tu vas finir par prendre froid, lui dit-il.

Kaori se mit à rougir, troublée par le contact des mains de son partenaire sur elle. Il vit son mal aise et s'empressa de mettre ces dernières dans les poches de son pantalon. Lui aussi avait ressentit un frisson en effleurant Kaori.

-C'est beau une ville qui dors.

-Oui très beau. Kaori attrapa le bras de Ryô et y accrocha le sien. Il frémit.

-Tu as froid ? S'enquit-elle.

-Non…..enfin si ! Ajouta-t-il plus que gêné part le geste audacieux de la jeune femme.

-Rentrons.

-Euh….oui vaut mieux…..Dit Ryô de plus en plus mal à l'aise par la chaleur que Kaori lui envoyait par son seul bras.

-ATCHOUUM !

-Oh non tu vas tomber malade. Kaori mit sa main contre le front de Ryô.

-Et en plus tu as de la température ! Tu es pas possible toi ! Je t'avais dit de mettre une veste plus chaude pour sortir tantôt ! Mais monsieur n'en fait jamais qu'a ça tête et voilà le résultat.

Ryô était brûlant, mais la fièvre n'était pas la seule cause de son état…..

-Euh …oui…..tu me connais….je t'écoute jamais….

Kaori pris la paume de Ryô et l'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre.

-Déshabille toi et rentre dans ton lit ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

-Oui mon commandant !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être idiot par moment ! »

-Tu es pas censé être malade toi ?

-Ah ? Oui ! J'oubliais !

Libellule,……………libellule,………………..libellule,………..libellule,………………

« Oh mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu un crétin pareil ! »

Kaori se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où tu vas ?

-Téléphoner au médecin.

-Ah non ! Je ne veux pas de toubib.

-Ok, alors je soigne à ma manière…..avec une massue !

-Oooooooooooh tout doux Kaori……Bon d'accord, appelle, appelle, je ferai ce que tu voudras….

Kaori descendit passer le coup de fil. Le médecin arriva 10 minutes plus tard.

-Alors il est où le patient ?

-A l'étage, suivez moi. Je lui ais dit de se mettre dans son lit, il doit s'….

Kaori se figea en entrant dans la chambre : Ryô était tout nu, allongé sur le lit. Elle devint cramoisie jusqu'aux oreilles, de la fumée s'échappas de sa tête.

-TU ES FOU ????? Tu veux attraper une bronchite ???? ET tu crois que c'est une tenure à avoir devant le médecin et moi ????

-Ah, ben je me disais que si s'était une femme…..

-QUOI ????? TU VAS VOIR TOI !!!!!!!!!!

BLAM

-Il est à vous, faites ce que vous pouvez, bien que son cas me semble irrécupérable, lança Kaori au docteur avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Euh ….oui, fit l'homme apeuré parce qu'il venait de voir.

Ryô était écrasé par une massue « Inguérissable » au milieu du lit.

-Vouf voyef commfent effe me traifte….

Le docteur prit son courage à deux mains et examina Ryô. Il descendit au salon, son travail terminé. Kaori vint à sa rencontre en entendant les pas dans l'escalier.

-Alors, comment va-t-il ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, votre mari n'a rien de sérieux, un petit rhume, tout au plus. Mais je vous recommanderais quand même de le garder à l'intérieur où de partir pendant quelques semaines dans un endroit plus chaud.

-…très bien je suivrai vos consignes…. « ….votre mari….. il croit que Ryô est mon mari ! ».

-Et…..L'homme hésitait à formuler sa dernière remarque, il avait une peur bleue de se retrouver dessous un des « jouets » de Kaori.

-Oui ?

-Je crois qu'il serait aussi bon de…..comment dire…..hum….arrêter de frapper votre mari avec votre masse…..disons le temps qu'il se remette……et après vous pourrez reprendre une vie …..normale….

Kaori rougit, elle avait honte d'avoir frapper Ryô devant un étranger, surtout devant un médecin ! « Mais c'est de sa faute à lui, il l'avait bien cherché ! »

-Oui, promis, je ferai comme vous m'avez dit.

Elle le paya et retourna dans la cuisine, préparer une tisane pour son malade. « Comment je vais faire pour calmer Ryô sans massues moi ? Lui, c'est pas un petit rhum qui va l'arrêter, il continuera à faire l'idiot ! ».

-KAORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Oui ça vient !

« Des vacances ? Hum, oui ça pourrait être bien ! J'avais justement vu une brochure sur la France et j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller moi ! Reste plus qu'à convaincre Ryô ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais trouver pour lui faire prendre l'avion ………. »


	2. Direction l'aéroport

-NON !

-Mais….

-NON, c'est NON Kaori !

-Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste ! J'en rêve depuis tellement de temps moi.

-Et, ben part sans moi alors !

- Oui après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je me priverais d'aller en France parce que Môssieur refuse de prendre l'avion et ne se préoccupe que de sa petite personne.

-Ah tu vois, que j'ai de bonnes idées. Et puis comme ça j'aurai le champ libre pour….Le visage de Ryô pris une de ses faces les plus vicieuses, la bave lui monta à la bouche.

-POUR ? Fit une Kaori des éclaires rouges de fureur dans les yeux.

-Euh…pour m'occuper de nettoyer mes armes à fond. Lui répondit son partenaire avec l'air le plus innocent du monde.

-Humm…suis pas sur moi….Répondit la jeune femme d'un regard soupçonneux. Bon, je sors, j'ai rendez-vous avec Miki. Elle enfila son manteau et attrapa son sac. Toi, tu restes ici et pas de bêtises ! Sinon ma vengeance sera terrible.

-Quoi ??? Et pourquoi tu as le droit de sortir t'amuser et pas moi ??

-De un, je te rappelle que tu es malade et de deux, je croyais que tu avais des armes à nettoyer non ?

-Ah, non non je t'arrête tout de suite, les armes j'ai dit que je les nettoierais quand tu seras partie en vacances.

-Non, parce que tu viendras avec moi, je l'ai décidé et ça ne sera pas autrement ! J'y vais sinon je vais être en retard. Tu ferais mieux de te mettre à ton nettoyage tout de suite, autrement tu n'auras pas fini quand je rentrerai. Et elle referma la porte d'entrée.

-Je me suis encore fais avoir moi ! se lamenta le professionnel.

Cat's eyes.

Kaori tournait une cuillère dans sa tasse de café depuis bientôt une heure. Elle essayait, en vain, de trouver un moyen pour pousser son partenaire à prendre l'avion et l'accompagner à Paris.

-Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse toi ! Miki vint remplacer le liquide froid.

-Humm, oui. La jeune femme reprit son petit manège dans le nectar apporté par son amie.

-Ok, j'ai compris ! Qu'est-ce qu'IL a encore fait ?

-Comment tu as devinée ? Répondit Kaori la mine interrogative.

-Parce que tout ce qui te concerne à un rapport de près ou de loin avec Môssieur l'Etalon, lui lançât Miki avec un petit clin d'œil.

Les joues de Kaori s'empourprèrent directement à la remarque de la barman.

-Alors ??? C'est quoi cette fois-ci le problème entre vous deux ?

-Ben, j'aimerais prendre quelques vacances à Paris, mais tu connais Ryô pour lui c'est hors de question de partir en avion….et le bateau c'est vraiment trop cher et trop long.

-Tu pourrais partir seule.

-Euh…oui…il m'a proposé la même chose….

-Mais suis-je bête ! Paris c'est la ville de l'amour et tu as prévu de lui sortir le grand jeu ! Hein ! C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas partir sans lui.

-Mais non ! Je….je…non ! Enfin…..je…crois pas….Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais dire toi ! Bredouilla la malheureuse Kaori plus rouge qu'une tomate romaine.

-AH ah ah j'ai vu juste ! Humm je vais t'aider. Amène-moi l'autre gugusse et je m'en charge.

Kaori ouvrit deux grands yeux ébahis.

-Ah ? Mais comment..

-Tutututu c'est mon secret ça ! Mais tu dois partir dès demain ! C'est possible ?

-Euh…oui…je crois…

Miki se déplaça finalement toute seule au chevet du grand malade, pendant que Kaori réglait les préparatifs pour le départ du lendemain.

Jour du départ. Aéroport de Tokyo.

-RYÔ ! Ça suffit tu vas lâcher cette hôtesse ! hurlât Kaori, brandissant une massue « spécial punition divine » dans le hall des départs.

BLAMM

-Maif t'èf dinfe ! Çaf fait malf ! Réussi à articuler le nettoyeur la face écrabouillée par la lourde masse.

-T'étais prévenu alors te plains pas ! Bon tu viens ? Tu es encore capable de nous faire rater l'avion avec tes pitreries. Kaori attrapa les deux poignées de leurs valises et se dirigea avec fureur vers la porte d'embarquement.

-Pffffffff je sens que je vais m'amuser en France ! se lamenta Ryô, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et la tête basse.

Les deux partenaires finirent par embarquer à bord de l'avion, non sans que la jeune femme ne doive remettre, plus d'une fois, en place les mains baladeuses de son coéquipier qui s'égaraient un peu trop sur les fesses des hôtesses de l'air.

-Bon il faut que j'ouvre la lettre que m'a remise Miki, elle m'a dit que tout y était expliqué pour que tu passes un bon vol. Au fait, elle s'y est prise de quelle manière hier pour que tu acceptes aussi facilement de m'accompagner ?

-Rien de spécial, elle m'a juste demandé de fixer une horrible photo pendant 5 minutes, répondit l'homme avec les yeux qui louchaient sur le décolleté pigeonnant de sa voisine de droite.

-Ah ? Quelle genre de photo ? répliqua-t-elle en lui pinçant fortement le dessus de la main pour calmer ses ardeurs.

-Un gros plan de ta tête.

-QU…..QUOI ???!!!!

BLAMMM ! 10000 tonnes « Gros crétin du siècle »

Kaori décacheta l'enveloppe pendant que son partenaire s'extirpait de dessous la massue qui venait de l'encastrer dans son siège. Le pli contenait une simple feuille dont la jeune femme entreprit rapidement la lecture.

-Oh, non ! Elle n'a pas osé faire ça…..Ses joues se rougirent en même temps que ses paroles lui échappèrent.

-Quoi donc ? se demanda Ryô.

-Tiens, lis.

_Salut les amoureux ! _

_Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir Kaori, mais tu me remercieras plus tard pour ce que j'ai fait. J'ai hypnotisé Ryô pour qu'il puisse prendre l'avion sans paniquer. Ça a été très facile, il s'est fait piégé comme un enfant, j'ai eu juste à lui proposer un coup pour qu'il accepte de suivre mes directives. Bon, il fallait que je détourne son esprit sur autre chose que l'avion, et je t'ai choisie toi ma belle. Et oui, si ton partenaire veut que son vol se passe bien pour lui, il faudra qu'il se concentre sur toi. Mais ce n'est pas tout, tu vas voir le reste va te plaire. Il faut ABSOLUMENT, pour que l'hypnose fasse son action, qu'il pose sa tête sur tes genoux durant TOUT le trajet. Voilà c'est tout. Bon voyage vous deux et évitez d'être sage ! _


	3. Dans l'avion

Saeko se tourna pour faire place au détective.

-Bonjour, je suis votre Juan Morales !

Kaori et Mick s'étaient levés, ils faisaient face avec Ryô au nouvel arrivant. « Qu'il est beau ! », ne put s'empêcher de penser Kaori.

L'homme s'avança à l'intérieur de l'appartement, non sans avoir lancé un petit clin d'œil à Saeko.

-Je suis content de te revoir, toujours aussi bien habillée…. Il tourna la tête autour de la silhouette de l'inspectrice, mais d'une manière si délicate et courtoise qu'elle ne put faire autrement que de bafouiller un « Merci ».

-Ah oui, j'oubliais presque ! J'ai croisé Iko et il m'a demandé de te dire de rappliquer le plus vite possible au poste, je crois qu'il a du neuf concernant notre affaire mais il préfère en discuter d'abord avec toi.

-Oui mais, je vais d'abord te… Il ne la laissa pas finir.

-Non. Non tu y vas, je suis un grand garçon tu sais ! Je crois que j'arriverai tout seul à me présenter. Allez, file dépêche toi ! On aura bien le temps de se revoir.

Saeko était un peu abasourdie par l'entrée de sa « pièce maîtresse », il ne perdait pas de temps celui-là !

-Ok, j'y vais. Ryô, je te sonne demain, enfin non, je passerai ici.

Elle quitta les lieux.

-Bon ben voilà une chose de faite ! A nous maintenant ! lança fièrement Juan à l'attention de trois paires d'yeux exorbitées par ce qu'elles venaient de voir. L'espagnol comprit qu'il s'était un peu vite imposé comme commandant de l'opération.

-Euh…. Oui je sais, j'ai un peu tendance à tout régir de suite ! C'est un petit défaut que j'ai du mal à réfréner…..

« Il est mignon, il s'excuse ! »

-Kaori Makimura, enchantée ! Et ne vous excusez pas, au moins vous reconnaissez vos défauts VOUS ! Elle venait de donner au nouvel arrivant un de ses plus beaux sourires et lui offrit sa main en signe de bienvenue.

-Non mademoiselle, chez moi on ne sert pas la main à une femme, surtout si elle est aussi belle que vous. Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas décidé et vint effleurer légèrement les lèvres de Kaori avec les siennes. Voilà, c'est bien mieux comme ça et plus agréable !

Kaori n'avait pas eu le temps de reculer, sa première réaction ne fut pas pour l'espagnol mais pour Ryô. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, attendant un quelconque geste de sa part……

Mais il ne bougea pas, ne dit rien. Il avait même tourné la tête vers l'escalier.

Mick, lui n'avait pas la même courtoisie que Ryô :

-NON MAIS !!!! OTEZ VOS SALES PATTES DE MA KAORI !

Il lui décocha une droite qui envoya le nouvel arrivant directement contre la porte, qui se ferma brutalement sous le choc.

Kaori n'avait pas prêté une seule attention à Mick et son « uppercut », elle ne quittait pas Ryô, elle voulait croiser son regard quand il se retournerait. « Regarde moi ! Un peu de courage, assume tes choix ! ». Elle était furieuse contre lui, et son attitude indifférente.

Le nettoyeur ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, il monta l'escalier en lançant :

-Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

« Alors tu t'en fous qu'un autre homme m'embrasse ? Ça ne te fait rien du tout ? ».

Kaori sentit son cœur se déchirer en elle, l'homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout n'avait pas un regard pour elle.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

-T'inquiète pas, s'il n'a pas envoyé son poing dans la gueule de ce type c'est parce qu'il savait que j'allais le faire, sinon je suis sûr qu'il s'en serait chargé. Mick prit tendrement Kaori dans les bras, il avait comprit directement au regard de la jeune femme qu'elle était profondément blessée.

-Alors c'est vous le fiancé ? Juan avait repris ses esprits. Bravo, jolie droite, presque aussi bonne que la mienne, je pourrais vous donner un ou deux conseils pour l'améliorer si ça vous tente.

Ils se retournèrent ensemble sur l'homme qui se relevait, ils l'avaient presque oublié celui-là !

-Non Mick n'est pas mon fiancé, c'est un ami très proche.

-Et je n'aime pas qu'on ennuie mes amies! L'américain reprenait son rôle de protecteur.

-Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses mademoiselle Makimura, il n'existe pas de telles coutumes en Espagne, je me sers juste de cette ruse pour savoir si une jolie fille a un petit ami ou non. Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous offenser, ni contrarier votre ami. Veuillez excuser, tous les deux, le comportement stupide que je viens d'avoir.

Juan était réellement embarrassé, il aurait aimé ajouter quelque chose d'autre pour se faire pardonner son geste mais ce n'était plus son tour de parler, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que ses excuses soient acceptées.

Kaori se mit à rire, si fort que les deux hommes présents dans la pièce ne purent s'empêcher de l'imiter ! Ils riaient tous les trois comme des fous, Mick dut s'appuyer au canapé tellement il était plié en deux !

-Mais….hahhahahah…pourquoi….ahhahahhah…. vous riez comme ça mademoiselle…hahhaha…….

-Ben…. Hiiiihft ….vous ! Hahhaha….je vous trouve si …..hahahaha drôle !!!

Ils finirent par se calmer peu à peu.

-Dois je comprendre que je suis pardonné ? fit Juan le regard plein de malice.

-OUI !!!Firent en cœur Kaori et Mick.

-Je ne connaissais pas les espagnols avant vous, mais je crois qu'on va pouvoir bien s'entendre ! Et j'ai plein de quartiers très…..très intéressants à vous montrer à Shinjuku, fit Mick l'air devenu vicieux.

-AH non ! Pas ce soir ! Je t'interdis de pervertir notre invité dès le premier jour, objecta Kaori.

-Moui….tu as peut-être raison, mais demain…….je vais vous montrer les meilleurs endroits de la ville !

-LES MEILLEURS ???? Tu veux dire les plus chauds oui ! Je te préviens Mick, encore une proposition de ce type et C'EST LA MASSUE !

-La massue ?? C'est quoi ça ??? Juan ne suivait plus rien à leur petit jeu. « Ils sont fous ces japonais ! ».

Kaori devint cramoisie.

-Euh rien…..juste une petite invention à moi….

-Et tu sais comme j'aime les femmes inventives, surtout au lit….lui bava dessus Mick.

BLAMMMMMM

Massue spéciale « Tu étais prévenu sale pervers ! »

-Ah oui, je comprends mieux ce que c'est maintenant ! dit Juan en pouffant de rire. Merci Mick d'avoir…..donné de ta personne pour que je comprenne mieux, reprit-il encore plus hilare.

Kaori était un peu gênée, elle ne voulait pas se montrer aussi violente devant un invité le premier jour, mais elle n'avait su résister à remettre Mick à sa place comme il se doit.

-A votf serfice Moralfes ! balbutia Mick de dessous l'énorme engin qui venait de lui fracasser le crâne dans le plancher.

Deux heures plus tard.

Mick avait pris congé, il ne servait à rien qu'il reste plus longtemps car de toute façon on ne pouvait discuter valablement de l'affaire sans Ryô et ce dernier n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis l'épisode du baiser volé.

Kaori et Juan étaient assis dans la cuisine, sirotant une boisson. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, Kaori était très curieuse sur la vie en Europe : les coutumes (les vraies !), la nourriture, comment étaient les gens….Juan ne se faisait pas prier pour raconter une tonne d'histoires et d'anecdotes en tout genre sur son pays qu'il aimait tant, et puis il appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de cette jeune femme qui lui était fort agréable à la vue.

-Je peux te poser une question lui demanda-t-il ?

-Comment pourrais-je refuser de répondre à une seule alors, que je viens de t'assaillir avec des milliers et tu n'en as évitées aucune ! Je t'écoute Morales, pose ta question si tu es un homme ! lui lança Kaori avec un air de défi dans les yeux et un fou rire qui remontait dans la gorge.

Elle s'amusait tellement avec cet homme, qui n'était pourtant encore qu'un parfait inconnu il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais il était d'une spontanéité si déconcertante qu'elle contaminait la jeune femme, qui ne se faisait pas prier pour passer un moment si agréable. Le seul de sa journée en fait.

Elle oubliait tous ses soucis avec lui, il parvenait à l'emmener sur un autre continent, en plein milieu de l'Andalousie dont elle ne soupçonnait pas la beauté une journée avant.

« Il est vraiment charmant cet homme, ah si l'autre là haut pouvait en faire autant ! »

-Ok chef Makimura, je la pose ! Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil qui la fit pouffer de rire. Je sais déjà, et ma joue aussi d'ailleurs, que Mick n'est pas ton petit ami mais y a t-il un autre homme. Il souriait mais son expression montrait que la question n'avait pas été abordée avec légèreté. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu culotté de m…

- Non, personne, le coupa Kaori. Et non aussi pour ce qui s'agit d'être indiscret, tu ne l'es pas non plus.

Sa voix avait vacillé au premier non, mais si faiblement que ce vacillement ne fut perçu que par Kaori elle-même. Son corps et son cœur savaient qu'elle venait de mentir ouvertement : même si Ryô n'était pas officiellement son fiancé, il l'était dans son cœur depuis longtemps et ça revenait au même. Elle se sentit très triste tout à coup, sa bonne humeur la quitta en un instant. Les évènements de l'après–midi lui revinrent en mémoire……

Si Ryô s'était considéré comme son petit ami, ne fut-ce qu'un peu, il aurait réagi, même très fébrilement au baiser qu'on lui avait volé. Mais rien, non rien. « Il n'a aucun sentiment pour moi……….je vais devoir l'accepter pour de bon cette fois………..il s'est contenté d'aller dormir……...rien……...j'aurais tellement cru à une réaction……..depuis qu'on…. »

-Kaori ? Tu vas bien ??? Je crois que tu m'as un peu oublié !!! Juan l'avait sorti de ses pensées.

Ses joues se rosirent, ses doigts se tortillaient nerveusement, elle était confuse de l'avoir laisser comme ça. « Que doit-il penser ? A-t-il compris à quoi je réfléchissais ? »

Juan déposa tendrement ses mains sur celles de Kaori, elle frissonna malgré elle à ce contact, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle était figée, que pouvait-il préparer ? Il lui sourit, ses mains n'avaient pas bougé. Elle se sentit tout doucement s'apaiser, elle ne pensait plus qu'à immobiliser ses pupilles dans les yeux couleur émeraude de l'espagnol.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux aller se coucher, rien ne sert de se torturer après de si beaux moments. Tu ne crois pas Kaori ?

« Il…..il….n'a pas pu deviner….il ne me connaît que depuis si peu de temps…. ».

Kaori l'amena à sa chambre, elle prendrait le divan du salon. Juan essaya tant bien que mal de protester mais il céda, il ne voulait pas porter atteinte à la réputation hospitalière de la jeune femme. Ils se dirent bonsoir et allèrent se coucher.

Une longue nuit se préparait pour la partenaire de City Hunter.


End file.
